As the Fog Clears
by Adorabloodthirsty69
Summary: John was just a normal kid at a new high school. Little did he know that he was far from average. He discovers a ancient civilization that holds many dark secrets that may help tell him who he truely is and what he must do. bad summury good story. Reincarnatedstuck au. my change the name if i think of something better.


My family is one of business. It has been ever since my great grandfather, John Crocker, whom I am named after, married into the Egberts years before my birth. Crocker was the son of the renowned Betty Crocker and as a result of her death he inherited her bakery. He didn't find the business life appealing but his grand-daughter did and she, Jane Crocker, took over the industry and made it into what it is today. My father inherited both the Egbert name and the remainder of the company when my grandmother retired in order to nurture me after my mother left although that didn't last long for in a few years, her age began to make itself apparent and she passed peacefully in the night. As a result my father took on a different side of the company, one which required travel. At first I found it hard to leave my friends but I grew used to it and I adapted.

We move often, sometimes multiple times a year, so when the news came that we were leaving our comfortable suburban home in Seattle for that of an apartment in the humid city of Houston, it came as no surprise to me. The packing took little to no time and getting there seemed to take even less.

We landed in Texas and not two days later I was enrolled into the public high school. I had woken up and gotten ready like I always do. Dad said his terse farewell as he ran out the door leaving me to my breakfast. I left soon after and locked up slipping the key into my pocket. The school was in walking distance which I hadn't decided rather that was a curse or a blessing. By the time I got the metal front doors I had a headache pounding against my skull. The lights were too bright, noises too loud, too many people; I felt crowded and like I had no space. The smog made the air hard to breath and the hot wind was less then refreshing. Even with my short cargo shorts i was more than relieved when my face got a blast of cool air-conditioning.

The doors opened to a large commons area when hormonal teens lounged around waiting for classes to begin. The number was scarce for the size of the room which meant that there would be more to come. I found a small area near a vending machine to sit and watch. People glanced at me curiously but said nothing. It wasn't until a tall blonde boy with dark shades walked up to me did I realize that where I sat might have been a mistake. I quickly got up apologizing and began to gather myself. The whole time I was withdrawing the kid just looked at me not saying a word? I glanced at him before leaving. He was just staring at me or at least it seemed he was. Silence hung over us for a moment to long and I began to fidget at the awkwardness.

I stuttered a goodbye and headed to the back of the area only looking back long enough to see that he had leaned against the spot I was once sitting at and watching me as a I walked away. I found a spot near a group of girls who were giggling an enjoying each other's company. One of them looked at me and cocked her head to the side. I tried to ignore it but when she made her way right up to me, it was hard to not notice her bright green eyes staring down at me. I looked up behind my square glasses and studied her.

Her long brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and her green eyes reminded me of the time spent in the woodland areas in Seattle. My father didn't have many days off but one weekend he had worked hard to make sure he did. He told me one Saturday morning that he had the weekend off and a campsite with our name on it. It was hard to contain my excitement as we drove out to the mountainous areas la push beach. It had been on one of the only weekends where it had not been raining as much and the sun broke out of the lush canopies making to earlier leftover rain, sparkle. This same lush sparkling was in her eyes.

She ware short shorts and brown worn boots. Even though the temperature was well in the 100s she still had a white fuzzy hat on her head with small pointed ears on top of it. As for the rest of her appearance, it was simple: a green tank top tucked into her waist high shorts, large round glasses, and a draw-string backpack pulled onto her shoulders. "Hello!" she said cheerfully and I glanced over at her friends who were studying me with curious eyes. I looked back to her. "My name is Jade. I'm the head cheerleader and the vice-president of the student council." she paused for a moment waiting for me to introduce myself. I said nothing so she continued. "You must be new I would remember a face like yours." I didn't know whether to take that as a complement so I stayed silent. "I can show you to your classes if you would like!" I was hesitant but I nodded. "Great! May I see your schedule?" I handed her a small piece if paper that my father left for me on the counter. She looked over it and nodded handing it back to me. "I know where everything is and it's not hard to get to." there was a loud ringing that echoed through the room. "Well come on you don't wanna be late! I'll even show you to your locker!"

I then was dragged through the school getting my ear talked off. I was grateful to say the least. I would have been on my own which wouldn't be anything new but it's always nice to change pace. She would ask me questions but would not give me enough time to answer before she went on another tangent. I took the time to get familiar with my surroundings. Groups of people crowded the halls speaking to friends as they headed to their classes. Some opened lockers and collected what they needed, and some were with their special someone. I looked away from these displays of affections feeling I am intruding on their privacy.

It took no time to reach my locker. She swung her arm up dramatically revealing the metal box with the number 413 on it. I slipped out my paper and looked at the combination scrawling it in. The lock made a click and the door creaked open in protest. There was a small mirror on the door and a shelf for books. Jade smiled looking inside over my shoulder. "Looks like someone left you some gifts. Usually you would have to buy these things for your locker but it seems someone left them behind for you." she said referencing the mirror and portable shelf that was snuggly fit in there. I looked in the mirror and grimaced at the dark circles under my eyes.

Memories of my dreams came in blurred images as I tried to recall what had kept me up the night before but no matter how hard I try, my sub-conscience pushed the reminisce of the dream deeper into its inky depths. Only one word echoed through my mind 'heir'. The word isn't said in any voice I recognize and it sounds more of a ghostly whisper than a memory. I've heard it before so the chance of it being in the dream was scarce. The voice became legible only a few months ago but I've always heard whispers of some sort. They are usually too quiet to understand however which irritated me at times but I'm also thankful that they are so easy to ignore.

I turn back to jade and give her a soft smile. I thank her quietly and she looks more than pleased. "Would you like to join me and some of my friends for lunch? I'm sure they would love to meet you..?" "John Egbert." she clapped her hands together. "John!" I nod and close my locker. "Great! Well, John, how bout we get to our first class?" I raise an eyebrow. "Our?" she nodded. She began to explain that we had the same first and last block which she failed to mention over the excitement of making a new friend. I nodded in understanding feeling relieved that I wouldn't be alone in at least two of my classes.

I smiled and went back to being mute as she spoke about her friends and family but this time I paid attention to what she talked about. She moved here two years ago with her uncle Jake after her legal guardian and grandfather died. She used to live on an island it the Atlantic Ocean where they would explore and hunt together. He was an adventurer she said. She misses that life but takes advantage of everyday she is given as her grandfather made sure to teach her. I admire her courage and my opinion changed of her the more she spoke.

She was sweet and adventurous; much less snobby then then the stereotypical cheerleader that I'm used to. I found myself replying back more and more often as she spoke and soon I felt excepted. Even if she was my only friend, I felt as if I could be happy here if only for a little while. We arrived to the classroom with a few moments to spare. Jade waved enthusiastically to a blonder girl (who was waiting at the door) with pale marble smooth skin. Jade introduced me to the girl and it was soon revealed that her name was rose Lalonde. Her soft lavender eye shadow made her violet eyes pop as she studied me. I felt like an ant under her stare and I fidgeted nervously. She seemed so much different than jade. More collected and calculated. She studied me almost knowingly, as if my eyes gave away all my secrets and past experiences. Her eyes searched the depths of my soul hunting for the treasures of my subconscious and I could not stop her. I shivered and Jade playfully slapped rose's shoulder telling her to stop making me nervous. I wanted to protest against the fact but it was apparent and obvious that any protests would be wasted. Rose's black lips drew up in a soft smile. "Sorry to have intimidated you my dear John. It's just.. You are interesting. I don't think I've ever seen anyone like you." I frowned slightly at this and opened my mouth to ask what she meant but the bell rang and jade shoved me into the classroom. Rose waved farewell before heading across the hall to another classroom.


End file.
